A system and method for producing a stamped part from a progressive die, particularly a stamped part with multiple operations from coil stock material.
Progressive dies used to make stamped parts, particularly metal parts, are in common use today. Stamped parts made from progressive dies are in common use in many industries, such as the automobile industry. These parts include, for example, door bracket members.
One of the uses for stamped metal parts today relates to the formation of cooling conduits in radiators for vehicles. Stamped ring members similar to washers are formed by progressive die stamping processes, and then coated with copper and braised together to form a radiator conduit.
Stamped ring members used for forming radiator conduits should have a thickness and flatness within a certain range of tolerances in order to provide a commercially satisfactory conduit. Ring members which are out of tolerance can cause openings in the conduits causing leaks in the radiator which are unacceptable.
Thus, the need exists for forming stamped metal parts by progressive die stamping systems and methods which are formed to certain configurations and maintained with dimensions within certain tolerances. A need also exists for improved progressive die stamping systems and methods in general.